Angel Tears
by Silver Moon Goddess1
Summary: After he killed all of her protecters, she found herself at Hogwarts where the SWG was reformed, she has to find a way to continue her life after her lose. *Complete!* Sorry last chapter is a little short
1. A Destiny Destroyed

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon

Angel Tears

Chapter One

A Destiny Destroyed

"May this year be as merry as the last! Now time to eat." Albus Dumbledore the Head Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry said, his voice booming through out the great hall of the marvelous school. As soon as he sat down food filled the golden plates and dishes that covered the tables. The entire school began eating, but before any one could get far, the doors to the great hall were thrown open. The entire school turned their attention away from their dinner to look at the ajar door. Everyone watched as a figure ran in the door. The figure wore an elegant silver cape and long golden hair was seen a little behind the cape's hood. The figure was crying and was slightly hunched over. 

"DUMBLEDORE!" The figure screamed running down between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. The figure ran right up to the teachers table and right up to Dumbledore. The teachers brought out their wands, but put them back when Dumbledore waved them away. 

"What is it child?"

"He killed all of them, every single one."

"Who was killed?"

"My senshi, and Ma…Ma…Mamo-chan!"

"What happened?"

"He came after me, he wants me, that…that BAKA! They protected me, all of them. I watched all of them fall, each and everyone of them. Mamo-chan was the last one. He…he died in my arms. That baka will pay for what he did to me, he will pay!" The figure explained this to Dumbledore who listened intently, the figure was now crying.

"My child who did this, who killed you senshi?"

"VOLDEMORT!" The figure screamed and the entire hall shivered because the name was said and with such force as it was. The figure at this point calasped because of the use of their energy. The figure fell, but never touched the ground. The figure was held up by a pair of arms before they could fall. To everyone's surprise, it was Draco Malfoy who caught the mysterious person. As he held the figure, the figure's cape opened up to reveal a young girl. The girl had long golden hair done up in two buns with hair trailing down. She had on a white gown and a crescent moon mark shined brightly on her forehead. It was then when Malfoy noticed the large gash in her stomach. 'So this is why she came in hunched.'

"Oh dear, this is worse than I thought. Minerva, Severus please bring her to Madam Pomfrey this instant. As for you mister Malfoy, good catch, ten points will be awarded to Slytherin." 

I watched as Minvera and Severus take the young girl to Pomfrey, I turned on my heel and walked over to the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, luckily I had come across her. She told me all about her past and who she was, she was a very powerful witch. I respect her greatly, I am glad to have found her, I think that she will be staying for more than one year. Hopefully, I sighed. "Setsuna is she her?"

"Yes Albus-san, that is her. She lost everyone except for me. Poor Hime. I am her only hope left right now, I am the only reason why she is still living. If I had died along with the others, she would have taken her life with out a second thought. Her entire future, her destiny has been turned up side down and she is stuck spinning."

"What are we going to do?"

"First she MUST come to this school, she is in grave danger."

"He wants her dead."

"No."

"No?"

"He wants her alive, and that's probably worse."

"Worse?"

"Because he wants her alive means that he WANTS her."

"Huh?"

"Oh, Albus, a man your age should know what I mean. He wants her for himself. That's why he got rid of the other scouts to get to her and Endymoin, so that he could dispose of Endymoin. He suceeded, I couldn't prevent it."

"Oh, poor Princess." 

"We must go check on her. She should be waking up soon."

"First I must tell the students something."

"Go ahead, but please make it quick."

"I will."

Dumbledore, turned around and faced the students of his school. He was greeted with confused faces and dumbfounded looks.

"Attention everyone, I am currently needed in the hospital wing and I will return as soon as possible. Professors McGonangall and Snape are already there and I am bringing our new D.A.D.A teacher Professor Meioh, with me. Don't be alarmed everthing is under control."

The entire school watched as their head master and D.A.D.A. professor left the dinning hall. Silence was the best way to describe the dinning hall at that moment. Then the next thing that everyone thought was, "Who was that girl?"

I am so sorry this is short, but if I couldn't I wouldn't be able to end the chapter for a really long time, so I am sorry this is really short. I will come out with the next chapter A.S.A.P and when I get at least a few reviews, lets say I would like maybe 3. That's a small number. Please read and review this story and my other stories. Thankies!!


	2. The Truth is Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter

Mina – If you want a Mamoru/Usagi fic, read my other story, A light in the Darkness

Angel Tears

The Truth is Revealed

"Setsuna, so she is the one."

"Yes, that is my Princess and our future Queen."

"Poor Girl."

"She lost everyone, but me. I barely made it out alive. I was able to get out and Serenity's mother was able to help her survive. She is needed alive. She is the only one who will be able to defeat Voldemort."

"Please Setsuna, don't refer to him by name."

"I am sorry Minerva."

"Dumbledore, I think she is waking."

"Thank you Pomfrey."

"Hime, are you all right?"

"Better Pu, better physically, not mentally."

"I am so sorry, Hime, I wish I could have been there to help, but the fates made me stay at the gates. I am so sorry, I wouldn't find it surprising, if you revoke my powers and never forgive me." Setsuna stared at the ground, ashamed to look at her Princess.

"Oh Pluto, look at me." Setsuna looked up at Usagi. "What do you see in my eyes, anger?"

"Yes a little."

"Who is that anger directed at?"

"Me?"

"No, not all. None of it is. It is all directed at Voldemort, nothing towards you. If the fates kept you alive it was for a reason. I am sad the scouts are gone, but I know that they will come back eventually and at least I have you. And if there is anyone to blame it is him, not you. And I probably are to blame more than you."

"You? Why you?"

"I could have saved them, I could have used the crystal."

"NO! If you used it, you would have died, I couldn't bare to see you dead." Setsuna was now crying, tears rolled down her face.

"Oh I AM so glad you care, not everyone who died did."

"What do you mean Hime?"

"Stop calling me Hime, it's Usagi."

"Fine, Usa-Hime, but what do you mean?"

"You and the other scouts were most loyal, I will mourn their death each day. I will find a way to get them back, but the Inner Scouts, weren't as loyal. They were, but they were more loyal to Endymoin than me. Now when Endymoin and I were together, that wasn't a problem, but…" Usagi held back the tears that threaten to fall.

"But what?"

"Endymoin wasn't loyal to me. He cheated on me and the only reason why he was at that battle was to protect the Inner scouts. Endymoin tried to save his life by saying he'd side with Voldemort. And I have a bad feeling that he some how was reborn quicker and now sided with him. I lost him, he never truly loved me. He never really did. Oh Pluto, it was all just a lie. Only you, Ruka, Taru and Mi cared!" Setsuna brought her Princess into a comforting embrace. She hugged her tightly as the other teachers watched the exchange.

"Princess, you will be attending this school. I am here along with you no who."

"Really he's here?"

"Yes, look to your left."

Usagi slowly turned her head to the left side of the bed, the face she saw brought a smile to her face.


	3. Starting A New

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter

Angel Tears

Starting A New

"Severus! I can't believe it's you!" Usagi gave Severus, a large hug full of love.

"I am glad your happy to see me Princess."

"Wait, a sec. Pluto…"

"Princess, here you have to either call me Professor, or I will allow only from you though Setsu or Puu."

"I thought that only Chibi-Usa called you that?"

"I make exceptions when needed."

"Okay, fine Puu. Didn't you say I would be going to school here?"

"Yes, I did Usa-hime."

"Then I would have all of you as professors?"

"Yes, you are correct."

"Okay, I hooked, I can't wait to go to school here!"

"I am glad you are excited Princess."

"Min-chan, I am sorry but I can't be called Princess here."

"Min-chan?"

"A nickname, your name shorten, and the chan shows affection."

"Thank you Usa."

"That's better and if you need to, though I don't see why you people can't just call me Usagi, you can call me Usa or Hime."

"Now, I think we should get you sorted."

"Albus, you don't think she should have a private room?"

"Its up to you, Hime. What do you want?"

"I don't want any special treatment. When I am here, I am a normal student."

"Okay fine, Hime, you might want to keep your secret to yourself."

"I will don't worry. Now can I get sorted, I would like to eat, I am hungry."

"Are you well enough to walk?"

"We will find out won't we."

Usagi pushed the covers to the side of the bed and she swung her legs off the edge. She stood up, wobbling a bit, but got her balance quickly. 

"I can walk."

"Come on now, we have an entire room of students who are very confused."


	4. The Foriegn Exchange Student

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter

Angel Tears

The Foreign Exchange Student

"Harry, who do you think that girl was?"

"I have no idea Ron."

"She is really pretty though."

"Ron!"

"Sorry 'Moine, but she is."

"Look they're coming back."

Usagi walked back into the Dinning Hall, she was excited, but each step she took seemed to take so much effert. Setsuna was walking beside her, her arm draped over her shoulder. Dumbledore on her right, a little ahead, as to lead the way. Minerva and Severus were behind her. She felt safe between these people. The school had a good aura to it. She knew she would do well here. 'Maybe I'll make more friends here and maybe _Love_.'

"Look how they walk around her, the are protecting her."

"Maybe you're 'Mione."

"Just look at them."

"Look at Snape, he is glaring at every guy that looks at her."

"But look, Malfoy is staring at her and Snampe doesn't even care."

"You spoke too soon, Snape just shot Malfoy a death glare."

"She must be some special girl."

"Attention everyone, we have a new student here at Hogwarts. She is transfering from a small Wizardry Private school. Everyone this is Usagi Tsukino."

"Did he just say Tsukino?"

"Yes Mr. Weasely I did."

"What is it Ron?"

"During the rein, of you-know-who, the Tsukinos were the most protected family. Many people at the Ministry, worked day and night to keep them safe and to keep them away from him. Only the few people at the Ministry knew were they were and they were able to escape him. It is said that there was a special Witch who was with them to keep them safe."

"Oh boy."

"Now back to what I was saying, this is Usagi Tsukino, she will be coming to Hogwarts this year. Please welcome her with open arms." Snape was still glaring at the guys who were drooling over Usagi. "Minerva, please go get the sorting hat." McGonagall left the dinning hall and returned a few minutes later with a three-legged stool and the sorting hat. "Usa-Hime, please sit down."

"Okay, Dumble-chan."

"What did she just call him?"

"I have no idea Harry."

"Ah Hime, I have waited a long time for you to come."

"You have?"

"Yes, ever since this school was created, I knew you would be coming. Your mother would be very proud to see you here."

"I guess she would be happy to see me here."

"Now my child where to put you. You have qualities of every house, but Hupplepuff wouldn't do. Neither would Ravenclaw. It is either Gryffindor or Slytherin. You would make friends in Gryffindor, but you would grow in strength in Slytherin. Its not like you new the strength or power any ways, so I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome Hime, take care of yourself and tell Luna and Artemis I said hello."

"Okay I will, oh do you know that they had a child."

"They did?"

"Yes, Chibi-Usa's cat from mirai (future), her name is Diana."

"Tell them congrats."

"I will."

Usagi walked to the cheering Gryffindor table, many people ofered their seats to her or, for her to sit next to her, but she choose to sit next to a boy with black hair.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"My name is Usagi, who might you be?"

"He is Harry, Harry Potter."

"Oh hello, Harry, and you friend?"

"My name is Ron Weasley and this is Hermoine Granger."

"Weasley, I know that name. Is you father Arthur Weasley?"

"Yes he is."

"Oh I thought so, I know him from the Ministry."

"May I ask you a question Usagi?"

"Of course Harry, we are friends now."

"Why were you crying when you ran in here?"

"I am sorry but I can't tell you that."

"What about who did Voldemort kill?"

"I can't tell you that either. I am sorry, it would just endanger you and I don't want that to happen."

__

Teachers Table

"Will she be happy in Gryffindor?"

"Yes, Setsuna, she will."

"I hope she does well here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well in here old school, her muggle school. She didn't do so well. She was always late and fell asleep during class."

"But remember, just because she doesn't have the brain for muggle subjects, doesn't mean she doesn't have the Wizardry brain."

"Huh?"

"To perform magic, you need a little bit of skill, which most wizards and witches already have. To perform greater and stronger magic, you need power. She has power. She will do fine here. Don't worry. I have faith in her."

Time passed and dinner ended, the Perfects led their houses back to their common room. The Gryffindors stopped at a picture of a Fat lady in a pink dress.

"Moon Dust. Everyone that is the password."

Everyone walked into the common room. "Boys up the stairs and to the right, girls to the left."

Usagi slowly headed up the stairs and to the left, she followed Hermoine into the fifth year girls room. Surprisingly, she found a chest with her name on it and her school supplies. She had her own bed and a draw full of clothes. What really surprised her and all the girls in the room was the fact that her bed was silver instead of red. Her sheets, and quilt were a silver silk instead of a red velvet and her drapes, were an iredescant silver that sparkled with the light. It was a black wood bed. Her chest was black with moons and stars covering it. She opened her chest to find a small silver box in it. Hermoine looked over her shoulder and the other girls in the room followed suit.

"What is it?"

"I think it is my wand?"

"Open it."

Usagi went to open it but noticed the small key hole on the side. 

"Do you have the key?"

"No, I don't…wait, maybe this is it?" Usagi showed them the little chain around her neck, on it was a little silver key. She inserted it into the key hole and turned it slowly. Slowly and ever so slightly, the box began to open to reveal a magnificent wand. Its wood was silver tinted with deep black grains and the handle was crystal. 

"What's in it?"

"It says it here."

"Moon Dust, Angel Tears and Goddess Hair."

"Wow, those are rare ingredients. Only one wand was ever made like that, I thought it was destroyed."

"I think I know how I got it."

"How?"

"A friend did me a little favor and paid my mother a little visit."

Usagi headed off to bed and fell asleep quickly.

"I thought her mother was dead."

__

Teachers

"We'll have to reform the SWG. It is for her own safety. I'll start making calls. We will also inform the students, we will call them out of class tomorrow."

Thankies for everyone who reviewed. Please Read and Review.

**Vote who you want to be with Usagi**

Usagi/Draco

-or-

Usagi/Harry

I have my own idea, but I'll see what everyone else wants before I make my final decision. Thank you

-Silver Moon Goddess


	5. A Lesson Learned in Life

Dislcaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter

I don't know the exact results, I am having problems with Fanfiction.net, but the results showed Draco as the winner…So this is a 

****

Draco/Usagi Fic!!

Draco got 21 votes and Harry got 9!! Sorry for all you Harry/Usagi fans, but please keep reading!! Thankies for voting!!

Angel Tears

A Lesson Learned in Life

"Double Potions with Slytherin, what could be worse?"

"What's wrong Harry-kun?"

"We have Potions with the worst teacher and our rival house."

"Who's the teacher?"

"Snape, he hates Gryffindors and loves Slytherins especially Malfoy."

"Oh Snape can't be that bad."

"You don't know Snape."

"Actually Ron, I do."

"How?"

"He was a close friend of the family, he is a dear friend to me, as are a lot of the other teachers. He is also part of my…" Usagi clamped her hand over her mouth, stopping herself from continuing.

"Part of your what?"

"I can't say."

"Oh okay, well we better get to class." Usagi and the gang made their way to the dunegons, they walked in took seats in the back. Snape walked in and smiled at the Slytherins and Malfoy and then looked at Usagi and smiled, he then nodded his head.

"Okay this is Fifth year Potions class, I am your teacher Professor Snape, if you are not suppose to be here leave now." No one got up so he continued. "I am going to move some seats, and tough if you don't like them. Potter over here with Pansy, Weasley over there with Granger, and Longbottom with Christoph. (the first person to guess where that's from gets brownie points and in sight to the next chapter, hint look in my other stories. You'll have to say where and who he is. Not too hard. Heather you can't guess. You already have in sight.) Finally Malfoy with Usa-hime, right here."

"Sev-chan, what did I say?"

"I will still call you that no matter what, I feel weird calling you anything, but that. Now come on and sit down. I will help you later if you need it."

"Thank you Sev-chan."

"Today we will be working on a Potion, a special concontion that should be taken very seriously. This potion when drank, it will show your greatest and ut most fear. And it will show the thing you look forward to most in the future. To tell you now there is no way to not have something show up, the potion looks deep into your soul and whatever you do, won't do anything to help. Turn to page 482, and follow the recipe, work with your partner, you will make one potion for the two of you and then you will split it. Begin." Turning of pages and rustling of ingredients, questions and no answers, compliments and complaints later, Snape was observing Usagi and Malfoy.

"Nice work Malfoy, Hime. Five points to Slytherin and five points to…to Gryffindor."

"Thank you Sev-chan."

"What did you call him?"

"None of your business Draco."

"No one calls me that."

"Why?"

"Everyone makes fun of it, I hate that name."

"Well I'll call you that because I like that name. It means Dragon. What's wrong with a Dragon, my name means Bunny. We have a lot in common."

"I will not have anything in common with a Gryffindor."

"Fine, be that way. See if I care, just because I think your cute doesn't…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"You said something about me being cute."

"I said no such things." Usagi squeaked as her cheeks became a lovely red color.

"Class it is now time to test our potions, when I call your name you will come up and drink your potion, if nothing at all happens, then I will see to it that you fail this year. Now Potter."

Harry walked up to the front and drank his potion. On one side there was a picture a Voldemort killing Harry and his friends, his fear. And the other side of him had a picture of him with his family, happy and receiving his diploma from Hogwarts."

"Your pictures are blury, five points off of Gryffindor. Sit down. Malfoy."

Malfoy walked to the front of the room. He drank his vile, and his two pictures showed up. On his left was his fear, at first everyone thought it was just Voldemort then they saw he was killing someone, the picture moved to reveal the person was Usagi. Malfoy and Usagi both blushed a shade of red that was unimaginable. On the right side of him was his want, a picture materialized showing what was obvisouly Malfoy standing next to a girl, who looked scaringly like Usagi. In front of the two people, where two little kids. One looked liked a mini version of Malfoy and the other looked like the female, but with pink hair. If Usagi and Malfoy weren't red enough by this point, they were even more red now. 

The list went on and on till… "Hime." Usagi walked towards the front of the class, she was terrified that everyone would find out. She drank her potion slowly, how bitter it tasted. Slowly two pictures formed. On her left was what she feared, the picture was of Earth. No one thought nothing of it till they saw the south pole fall into darkness. The darkness continued upward, absoring the Earth, sucking it into an evil darkness. The class watched as the entire Earth was covered in this heavy black darkness. The picture then zoomed to one point on Earth, from the distance you could see a person. The Earth was barren, no life visible except the figure still far away. The image began to move closer to the figure, the figure was revealed to be a female in a sailor fuku. A white body suit, a cape and a staff. Silver hair blew in the wind. A single tear fell down the face of the woman's pure face. A crystal, a crystal inside her broach glowed brightly and the picture was no more, a black void of nothingness.

"Cosmos, my worst fear."

"Why do you fear her so much?"

"Because Cosmos only comes to fight alone and when all the sailor scouts have died to save their Princess, she fights and when she wins, she is the only thing left alive. The Earth will become barren like in the picture and life will only form a Millenia later. Cosmos is then forced to spend that time alone and separate. The entire galaxy is silent and she must live by herself and surcome to loneliness and wait for life to return, wait all alone." A tear trickled down Usagi's cheek. Many wanted to weep for her and others didn't believe her at all. Everyone's attention was then moved to her right. Her want. Usagi knew what was going to be there, in one way or another. Chibi-Usa. The class stared in aw as the picture cleared, a castle was seen in the background and eleven people standing on the left, all in sailor fukus, Each differing in color, with the except of three leather like ones. To the right were four people. A regal woman with silvery-gold hair and a elegant white dress. A crown adorned her head and a smile formed on her face. _Neo-Queen Serenity, Me._ Standing next to her was a man, his features too unclear to make out who it was. He was taller than her and had platinum blonde hair. In front of them we two kids, the looked the same age and were about the same height. One was a girl with pink hair in a hair style similar to her mother's. She was wearing a white dress and small healed shoes. _Chibi-Usa, my daughter. _A boy stood next to the girl, he had silver-blonde hair and steel blue eyes. He stood protectively of the girl next to him. His face was unclear as well. It was almost as the picture didn't want you to learn the identity of the four people standing there.

"Wonderful, another five points to…to Gryffindor." Snape again studdered on saying it. "Class dismissed, Hime, Malfoy and Potter stay please." The class exited the room and the three mentioned walked to the front of the room awaiting the tyrant of their teacher. "You are to report here at 7:00 tonight."

"Why Professor?"

"Because I said so."

"Professor are we in trouble?"

"No Malfoy."

"Sev-chan, are we already forming it?"

"Yes Hime, the SWG will back to the way it was, the glorious way it was, but sadly it is formed during a time like this when you are in the danger you are."

"I am safe here, and I know with you here you wouldn't allow anything to happen to me. Right?"

"You are as right as always. Good bye, see you later tonight."

"Bye bye Sev-chan."

"Bye Usa-Hime."

How do you like?? 

Read and Review…thankies!! Oh one thing please read my other stories, **A Light in the Darkness **and **Remember Me**. Thankies again.

*Silver Moon Goddess


	6. SWG Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Angel Tears

SWG Reunited

(Ready to find out what SWG stands for? Then keep reading.)

"Come on Harry-kun, we should start going now."

"Why so early?"

"Everyone is probably already there, most of them had long trips to get here and others just had to walk through the building, so come on. I can't wait to see everybody."

"Find, Usagi, I'll go early."

"Harry-kun, you do know were not in trouble?"

"You might not be, Snape loves you, he hates me, he'd make up any excuse just to get me in trouble."

"Snape loves me so much, because he looks at me as family. He has known me since I was born, and he knew my parents really well. They were the greatest of friends, as were everyone else coming to this meeting and when my parents died, he took it upon himself to protect me and to raise me. He did for a while, along with most of the other teachers did, until I became 6, I then moved to Japan and lived with my adopted parents. It is really a long story as to why, and most of it I can not tell you until later. We must be going now, after tonight Sev-chan will act differently towards you. I promise you that."

"I guess I can believe you, bye Ron, Hermoine. See you guys later tonight." 

Usagi and Harry made their way out of the Gryffindor common room and slowly towards the Dunegons. As they were approaching, the met up with Malfoy.

"Hi Draco-kun."

"Usagi, Potter." Malfoy slightly blushed when he looked at Usagi.

"Lets go."

The three slowly walked into the Potions room, Harry and Malfoy were both very surprised at what or really who was in there.

"Sirius!?" Harry ran to Sirius, he reached up and gave him a hug. He then looked up questionly. "What are you doing here? You can't be here, it is not safe, what if someone found out you were here? And what if…?"

"Harry calm down. It is perfectly safe for me to be here, I am suppose to be here and you are too."

"What?"

"You will learn soon enough."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Malfoy."

"What, why?"

"You will find out."

Usagi still had not left her place in the door way, she was still astonished to see everyone here. Oliver, he is like an older brother to me. Dumbledore, Mir-chan, and Sev-chan, they are my life. They raised me, they are like substitute parents for me. Lucius, oh Lucius, words can not describe what he means to me. The other teachers, they were my friends and family. Sirius, he has been my shoulder to cry on when I was upset and Harry, he is just like his father. I remember Dumbledore telling me that James and Lilly were my parents best friends and they always kept close contact. My mother looked at James as her older brother, he was like my uncle. I miss them all dearly. Lupin, he was always there for me when they died. I could always talk to him when I needed someone. Everyone ones means so much to me and they all have scarficed so much for me. Just because of who I am, but we all have become so close. They are my life, my happiness, my family and friends. The SWG is back in business. 

Usagi slowly walked up to Lucius, she was almost afraid to see him. She hadn't seen him in nine years. She hoped he was still proud. She advanced towards him, ignoring the confused looked Malfoy gave her.

"Lucius."

"Usa, it is really you. You are really back." Lucius enveloped her into a large hug, Malfoy was unsure of what to do. "I missed you so much Hime. How have you been, how are the scouts?"

At the mention of the scouts, Usagi's smiled dropped and she stared at the floor. Lucius now worried lifted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes.

"What happened?"

"He got all of them, all of them except for Pluto. Mamoru was killed too, but before he got him, Mamoru tried to make a deal to side with him. Mamoru was willing to help him get to me. The Outer scouts were still loyal, but the Inners were more loyal to him. I fear they will side with Mamoru and I will lose them. I am not sure if they will come back to me." Usagi was in tears and Lucius brought here into a comforting embrace. He soothed her till her tears stop coming.

"Everything will be alright, and Mamoru was a baka anyway. Oh and I learned of today's little incident in potions. He really cares for you, I can tell." Lucius whispered into her ear. Usagi then blushed perfously. She crawled out of his embrace and over to Dumbledore and Snape.

"I am ready."

"Okay. Attention, the reunion of the SWG is event which in one way is wonderful and in another way it is horrible…"

"Professor, what does SWG stand for?"

"Good question Mr. Potter. Hime why don't you say."

"Its stand for my Wizardry Guard. Serenity's Wizardry Guard."'

"Serenity!? You are Serenity?"

"Yes."

"As in PRINCESS Serenity?"

"Correct."

"Oh my God, I fell in love with Princess Serenity!" The moment Malfoy said that he clamped his hand over his mouth, his cheeks flushed a bright red and Usagi looked about the same. Her cheeks burning with a red fire.

"Oh boy, I am going to have Usa as a daughter-in-law."

"Father!"

"Lucius!"

That's is for today. Please Read and Review!! Thankies

*Silver Moon Goddess

SWG = Serenity's Wizardry Guard


	7. A Love Discovered

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Angel Tears

A Love Discovered

Usagi and Malfoy were still bright red (if you don't know why, read the chapter before.) Everyone sat down leaving Usagi standing alone, next to Snape's desk.

"For all of you, new and old members, this is my true form."

Usagi concentrated on the silver crystal and slowly she was surrounded by a bright silver light, it spread outward and became so bright everyone had to shield their eyes. When the died down, Usagi was standing proud in her Princess gown.

Malfoy stared at Usagi. _She's beautiful. What am I saying I am a Malfoy! Who is she? Stupid she's a Princess and your father adores her. She looks amazing in that dress. She is definitely fit to be a Princess._

"Instead of making of all sit through the story that Draco-kun and Harry-kun don't know. I am going to do a simple spell so that they will just learn everything and then everyone will be filled in on the last nine years. Lunar, History, Contovo!"

Malfoy and Harry were hit with memories and images of Usagi's past. They learned of the Silver Millenium, the white moon kingdom and its defeat. They learned, as well as the others, what happened when she grew up, the whole Voldemort incident and her powers as Sailor Moon, they learned of everything, including the betrayl of Endymoin.

"That Baka will pay for what he did to my Usa!"

"Lucius, please calm down."

"But, Usa? He hurt you."

"Yes he did, but our love wasn't pure, we were never truly destined. I am over it, I guess."

All Malfoy wanted to do right now was run over to Usagi and cradle her as best as she could. But he knew he couldn't.

"Has everything been quite so far?"

"Yes, Oli-chan, it has."

"Maybe some of us should stay at the school, we could rotate. I don't feel comfortable with you not having much protection."

"Lucius, the teachers are here, Dumbledore, Mir-chan and Sev-chan and Setsu is here, she is one of my guardians."

"Setsu?"

"Her full name is," (Deep Breathe) "Princess Setsuna Meioh of Planet Pluto, Time guardian. Keeper and watcher of the Gates of Time, the beholder of destiny and fate. The immortal goddess, Sailor Pluto."

"That is a long name."

"Mine is longer."

"I know, and please don't say it."

"I won't just because you asked."

"Thank you."

"And Draco-kun and Harry-kun are here too. You don't trust your own son?"

"I trust him, just not with your life."

"Lucius, I think we can arrange something, we could have some of you stay."

"I would like to stay for a while now."

"As I do too."

"Me too."

"Why doesn't eveyone can stay, and if you can't then you come when you can."

"Is this all right with you Usa?"

"Yes it is, fine."

"Then this meeting is over…"

"Wait."

"What?"

"How did we get in anyway?"

"Your parents were in the guard, once one member is sworn in, the entire family for generation after generation is still part of the guard. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, you knew my parents?"

"Harry-kun, I did know them, but I was a baby as you were. Our parents were very good friends, I looked at and still look at your father as my uncle. Keep that in mind."

"As I was saying, you two must keep your mouth shut, you musten speak of word on this to anyone. It would endanger Serenity greatly."

"I understand."

"So do."

Everyone left and walked their separate ways, Usagi had a restless sleep that night. _Why can't I just stop thinking about him? But he is so cute and his father is the best. Usagi you will only get again. But what if he is who I am suppose to be with? The person I am destined to be with?_

Malfoy walked back to his dorm and could barely sleep. _Usagi, you are always in my mine, why? I can only think of you. I thought I had a chance with you before, even if you're a Gryffindor, you should be in Slytherin. But now I know you're a Princess, I have no chance now, or do I?_

One other person couldn't sleep that night, he continue to servey the events that occurred and he feelings. _She said she thought of my dad as her uncle, wouldn't that mean she looks at me as her cousin and friend, but nothing more. I am not sure if I want something more or not._

*The Next Day*

Malfoy woke up early the next day and rushed to the owlery, send this to her at breakfast. 

Slowly the Gryffindors woke up, Usagi followed the other fifth year girls, she was still quite tired. She didn't have a good sleep.

Mail came as normal. A note was dropped in front of Usagi and she quickly opened it, a little surprise she got a letter.

Dear Usagi,

Meet me at the Quidditch field in ten minutes.

Your secret adimerer.

Usagi was unsure of what do until Hermoine leaned over her shoulder.

"You should go."

"What?"

"I said you should go, it would be good for you."

"Who is it though?"

"You'll just have to go and find out."

Usagi slowly rose from her seat and rushed outside. She didn't want to be too noticable. She walked to the center of the field, the cold wind piercing her face. Biting at her skin as if it were food.

"You came." A voice said behind her, she whipped around to come face to face with…

Don't worry I'm not mean

"Draco!"

"In the flesh."

"You wrote that note?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Usagi, Usa, I haven't had the courage to tell you this before, but I have feelings for you. I like you Usagi, I feel in love with a beautiful, powerful, smart Lunarian Princess. She stole my heart like a robber would a priceless jewel. Please do you feel the same." Malfoy received no response, the glow in his eyes faded and his shoulders slumped. _DAMN!_ But then he felt a hand on his chin, and Usagi moved his face so she was looking directly at him. The two stared at each other, for what seem like an enternity. Slowly they moved together, the distance between their lips becoming smaller and smaller. Soon their lips locked into a passionate kiss, after a while they pulled apart, both gasping heavily for air. 

"I love you Dra-chan."

"I love you too, Use."

"Use?"

"A romantic little pet name."

"Then you are my Dragon."

"And you are my Bunny."

Usagi and Malfoy weren't the only two on the field that morning, two green eyes were watching and heard their conversation. They left heartbroken and torn up. _She doesn't love me, she looks at me as family. She loves Malfoy, how she can I will never know. I don't want to be seen as her family, I want to be her friend, her boyfriend. She is better than him, I am just right for her, not him._

That's the end…of the chapter that is. Thankies, please read and review!!!

**Liana you are right, Christoph is from my first story, A Silver Entity, he is a Lord and advisor to Neo-Queen Serenity. You are the only one who voted and the only one you got it right. Give me your email addy and I will tell you when I update and give you whatever inside scope you want. We can talk either through email or instant messager. Thankies!!**

*Silver Moon Goddess


	8. A Letter of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Angel Tears

A Letter Of Death

The days went by quickly, soon the days turned into weeks and then into months. Usagi's and Malfoy's relationship grew and grew, they still had told no one. They did not know that another knew, but they had kept quite. More than three months pasted, almost four and all was quite. Not a single attack, no word, no threats, nothing. A lot of the SWG went home, but came for the meetings held once every two weeks. Soon Christmas rolled around and Malfoy stayed to be around Usagi.

"Usa-chan! Wake up!"

"What Moine-chan?" Through the months Hermoine and Usagi grew close and Usagi taught Hermoine some simple terms in Japanese.

"Its Christmas morning and you have gifts to open!"

"What? Oh yeah!" Usagi looked over to the end of her bed to see tons of gifts for her. "Wow that's a lot."

"Your telling me, I mean I have never seen someone get so many for Christmas. Who are they all from?"

"My friends and the people I look at as family."

"Oh, come on and open them."

"Fine." Usagi picked up the first gift, silky silver paper, wrapped tightly around the package. She carefully and delicatly opened the package. She gasped inside at the contents. _The Necklace._

"Oh my god, who is that from? That must have been really expensive."

"Dumbledore." Usagi mumbled, she read the note placed in the box.

Dear Hime,

Wear it well and show it off at the ball, show them who you are. Be proud and show your jewels. It was your mothers as you probably already know. Put it in your subspace pocket right about now, and don't think of losing it because then someone can proclaim they are you. When you get a chance, go to the seventh floor, follow the phases of the moon, and the elements. They will guide you to a painting, you will know the right one. Tell the painting, purity is the bunny's best quality. Stay there as long as you want. Bring no one, but the one you love. He must see it too.

Sincerely,

Your's Truly Albus Dumbledore

"Dumbledore gave that to you?"

"It was in the family and he was able to get it for me."

"Well open the next one."

Usagi opened all the presents except six. She had received a gift from everyone in the SWG, Hermoine gave her something along with Ron. She loved all of her gifts. She received a crystal rabbit from Wood, a Book of Ancient Moon magic from Lupin, and much more gifts from everyone in the SWG. She stared at the six remaining gifts, she picked up one and unwrapped it to reveal a silver chest with a crescent moon insignia. _Thank you Pluto._ She opened the chest to reveal a locket in the shape of a crescent moon, she opened the locket and inside was a picture of her and Chibi-Usa together.

"How sweet, who is that?"

"That is Chibi-Usa, she is family."

"Oh, she looks just like you."

"Thanks."

"Open the next one."

Usagi leaned forward and picked up a gift wrapped in red silk. _Maybe its from Dra-chan._ When unwrapped she saw a heart shaped chest, she opened it and a soft melody played. _How sweet._ She looked at the note attached.

Dear Usa,

You bring sunshine to end to my eyes. You are the most beautiful creature I have seen, I love you Usa. Don't look at me as family, look at me as a friend, as a boyfriend. Not family. Not family. Not family. Not family. Not family. Please, don't look at me as family. I love you Usa, I really love you. Don't look at me as family. My father was never your Uncle, so don't look at me as family. You are too good for Malfoy. He is cruel and evil, you deserve better. Don't look at me as family, please don't.

Sincerely, 

The one who truly loves you.

"Who was that from?"

"I have no idea…wait. Harry." Usagi said with sadness in her voice.

"Harry? Why would Harry write that?"

"Because Draco and I are together and Harry likes me."

"Oh my god, poor guy."

"What I am I going to do?"

"I have no idea Usa-chan."

Usagi slowly reached forward to another gift, it was Draco. A crystal rose and a letter. A sweet love letter. _Three more left._

Hey Usa-chan,

Can you guess who this is from? One hint, SS. Do you know yet…

"Usa-chan, who is it from?"

"Its from my friends, they're alive!"

…Yep it's us. Your best friends in the world. We came back, I guess the fates thought that you need us to help. But whatever, we are so glad you are okay. And don't worry, all of us are on you side. Mamoru-baka is evil, and we don't do evil. We are all so sorry. We will not be able to come to the school now, we are actually somewhere in the dimensional time stream from dead and alive. Ames explained that since we were automatically reborn we disrupted the space and time continum and now they have to change it to get it back. We will see you soon, take care of yourself Hime. Please be careful.

With lots of love,

Your senshi.

Usagi was in tears and Hermoine enveloped her into a caring hug.

"It will be all right."

"No that's the thing, everything is all right! They're alive!"

"I am happy for you, now you still have two more cards."

Dearest Usako,

You know how much I love you. I am sorry for my mistakes. I am foolish to even have tried to side with Him. But let me tell you, the way of the Dark Lord is so much better. I will come soon, come with me and together we can rule with the help of the Dark Lord, he will give power you couldn't even dream of. Just remember if you don't come with me, then I'll give you to the Dark Lord and take the crystal. He will kill you, just to tell you.

Sincerely,

Endymoin

Usagi was breathing heavily, she wanted to rush to Malfoy and take refuge in his arms, she needed to hold an emergency SWG meeting, but for some reason the last letter was calling to her. She opened it and a picture feel out. She looked at is and gasped. 

It was of the scouts dying over and over again. Soon a message formed letter by letter over the picture.

When does not do what they are told to do,

They are punished.

When someone does not do what they are told,

They are killed.

If you do not give me the crystal and yourself for my pleasure then,

Your scouts will die again, this time never to return.

A bunny who faces death will lose,

So consider this a letter of death

And your scouts funeral will be soon.

That is it, please read and review! Thankies!

*Silver Moon Goddess


	9. High Alert

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Angel Tears

High Alert

__

Last Time:

It was of the scouts dying over and over again. Soon a message formed letter by letter over the picture.

When does not do what they are told to do,

They are punished.

When someone does not do what they are told,

They are killed.

If you do not give me the crystal and yourself for my pleasure then,

Your scouts will die again, this time never to return.

A bunny who faces death will lose,

So consider this a letter of death

And your scouts funeral will be soon.

__

This Time:

"Usa-chan, who is it from?"

Silence was her answer. Usagi didn't respond to Hermoine, she was in utter shock, tears rolled down her eyes. She couldn't prevent the flood gates from opening. She cried and cried, painful sobs left her mouth.

"Usa-chan, who is it from? What is wrong?"

"He's back and he is coming for me. If I don't do what he tells me, my friends will die."

"Who's back?"

"Voldemort!" Usagi screamed, making Hermoine shudder. Usagi was flumming, pure hatred towards that name. "It wasn't good enough he had to kill them once, now that they are back he is threatening to kill them again. He is using them to manipulate me into doing what he wants me too. I am his pawn in his sick twisted want for power and immortality. I got to go tell Dumbledore and Pluto, and Dra-chan. The SWG must be warned."

"What is the SWG?"

"My wizardry guard, Serenity's Wizardry Guard."

"Your Serenity?"

"Yes, I am and that is why Voldemort wants me, I have the power to grant immortality and I have the power he wants, and I am myself and that's what he wants. He wants me. That sick pervert, wants me, I am how much younger than him in this life?"

"Usa-chan, breathe, lets go tell Dumbledore. Bring the letters."

"Mione-chan, would you want to join my Wizardry Guard?"

"To keep you safe Usa-chan, of course."

Hermoine helped Usagi get to her feet, she needed to hold her to keep her up and supported. Usagi grabbed the last three letters and placed the rest of her gifts in her subspace pocket. Sobs still escaped her lips. While walking to Dumbledore's office, Hermoine and Usagi ran into Malfoy. He took Usagi from Hermoine, craddling her between his arms.

"Thank you, Malfoy."

"What happened?"

"She needs to talk to Dumbledore. He's back."

"Did she tell you?"

"Yes, I know who she is, and about you two."

"Thank you for bringing her here. You aren't that bad Granger."

"You're not too bad yourself Malfoy."

"Come on we got to talk to Dumbledore and Setuna-sama."

Malfoy, Usagi and Hermoine slowly made their way to the statue in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Lunar Eclispe." Usagi whispered. The statue moved to the side and the three walked up the stairs. Malfoy still holding Usagi. When the three made it up the stairs they saw Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Setsuna all sitting by the fire talking and drinking butter beer. The four teachers looked up to see the three students standing there.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, what in the world happened?"

"Professor read." Hermoine handed the letters to Snape. He quickly read them with McGonagall looking over his shoulder. When he finished he looked glumly to the floor then to Dumbledore and Setsuna.

"They're back."

"Who?"

"Everyone, Endymoin, the senshi and You-know-who made his first threat."

"The scouts?" Setsuna squeaked, she was so surprised that she didn't know of their return.

"The letter says that they are in the dimension between life and death."

"Call the entire SWG together, this is an emergency everyone must come."

"Ms. Granger, did she tell you?"

"Yes, and I want to pledge to her."

"You will at the meeting."

Usagi was still sobbing in Malfoy's arms, she finally fell asleep after an hour. She was still sleeping when the members of the SWG arrived, new members were sworn in while she was still sleeping, Hermoine and all the Weasleys became members. Slowly Usagi began to stir and then she remembered what happened and she opened her eyes to see all the SWG there and others too. Lucius leaned down to her and picked her up, she began crying again, weeping into his shoulder. Mumbling incoherent words.

"There is a huge threat now to the Princess, all of us will now be staying at the school, one of us will have to stay with her at all times. At least one adult or two people who are inexperienced at magic. The scouts will be brought here and will become students. During the ball coming up, one of us must always be dancing with her, and she musten linger into any darken areas, as the scouts can't either. None of us, especially those who are students, should walk the building alone, it is unsafe. Always stay with another. Do I make myself clear?"

"I will go get the scouts, they will be here in two days, when all the students return from break."

"Setsuna, please be careful. You are a scout too, he will want to use all of you, against her."

"I'll be careful Albus."

"Now, where you are all going to stay, Arthur go to the…" Dumbledore explained to everyone where to go, until only Malfoy, Usagi and Lucius remained. "Take her to this painting and say this," Dumbledore handed Lucius a piece of paper. She must go there, and Mr. Malfoy you must go with her. Lucius there is a painting near there of the constellation, Draco. You will be staying there, the password is the Dragon loves the Bunny."

Malfoy blushed slightly, but followed his father and Usagi to the two painting. _What could be so important that both of us must see?_

****

That's it for this chapter! Thankies and please read and review. Saturnpyroprincess believes that I should be demanding a certain amount of reviews per chapter, so instead of saying a certain amount for this chapter, why don't we try to get at least 100 reviews by chapter 10! 

Thankies 

*Silver Moon Goddess


	10. Discovery and Familar Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Angel Tears

Discovery and Familiar Faces

Malfoy continued to follow his father, three steps behind, Usagi had awoken a while ago and was now walking along side him. Their hands interlocked. Soon Lucius bailed out to left, entering a passage behind a painting. Soon Usagi stopped short in front of a painting. Malfoy stopped quickly and looked at what Usagi was staring at. The picture, the painting, the image in front of him shocked him. It was the picture of what Usagi had wanted, what she truly wanted. He remembered that day in Potions well, but this picture was slightly different. The castle was still in the background and the group of girls on the side, he noticed they were all wearing the same outfit in different colors. The scouts! Malfoy realized. He looked back to the right side of the painting, the four people again. He saw that the regal woman in the back was Usagi, and much to his surprise the man next to her was…him. The people in front of them, surprised him the most. Two kids, their kids, their children, mine and Usagi's children. The girl looked exactly like Usagi and she had the same hair style and everything, though the only thing was, she had pink hair and red eyes. The little boy next to her was slightly taller with silver hair. His hair was slightly tosseled, but a bit slicked back. He had steel blue eyes and was protectively standing next to the girl, definitely his sister. My son, my daughter. My future children.

Usagi broke Malfoy out of a similar trance that she was in. "The Dragon loves the Bunny." The painting swung open to reveal a hallway. The two walked in and continued walking, hands still locked, giving each other courage to walk the passage way.

They continued walking until the hallway emptied out into a room. The room was spectacular. Adorned in silver, gold and crystal, the room shined with the light pouring in. Usagi walked forward, tracing an intrecet pattern on the bed. Silk sheets and a velvet throw. Thousands of pillows were placed at the head board, the foot board held the throw. A wonderful, black wood canopy bed. The canopy silver silk with gold tasels hanging down. The intricet detail of the carved wood, was filled in with crystal. The linens were mostly silver with the design in gold and black. Malfoy followed Usagi around the room looking at the blazing silver fire in the fireplace. A large black book shelf lined one of the crystal walls. Books upon books filled the shelves, binding of different colors, shapes and lettering. Malfoy picked up a book off the shelf in strange lettering. He held it up to Usagi.

"It's in Lunarian, a lot of the books are."

"Oh."

"Look, this was Mother's diary."

Usagi took the book and sat down on the bed and began reading its glorious pages, understanding every word in Lunarian. Malfoy continued to explore the room during this time. He sat down in an arm chair in front of the fire, silver with crystal arms. The cushions were soft, you sank down in them when you sat. He stared at the room, still curious as to why he needed to be here. His eyes questioned the room, falling upon a portrait, wait a minute, his family portrait. But something was different, he was there, as was his father and mother, and another man, who Malfoy didn't know. The other man, was visibly older than Mafloy. He had black hair and blue eyes. The picture was in an elegant silver and black frame. Inscribed at the bottom was _The Royal Family of Earth._ Malfoy stared at that and took a step back stumbling and falling onto his back.

"Dra-chan, what is it?"

"The painting."

"What about it, it is of the Royal family of Earth, I really should take that down. Why would I want to look at my ex-boyfriend, a traitor."

"Usa, look at the painting."

"What, the painting is of Endymoin, his mother, father and his younger broth…" Usagi finally looked at the portrait, staring at it. She glanced at Malfoy then at the painting and then back to Malfoy again.

"I am in that painting."

"But why?" But Usagi's question wasn't answered. Both her and Malfoy were hit with a sharp pain up their backs, caused by the sudden rememebrance of the their full past.

"I was his younger brother."

"We loved each other."

"He wanted us to end."

"You are a Prince, the Prince of Earth."

"I am a Prince and you are a Princess."

"I fell in love with a Prince."

"I fell in love with a Princess."

Malfoy made his way over to the bed and sat down next to Usagi, she curled up into him, leaning against his chest. The two laid down, against the mound of pillows and soon fell asleep in each other's embrace. They were still like that when another entered the room. Actually two others came into the room.

"Look at them."

"I couldn't bare think of spliting them up, but we must."

One of the figures, walked over to the sleeping Malfoy and Usagi, gently shaking the two. Both groggily awoke, still in each other's arm.

"Lucius?"

"Yes, Usa. Now you too have to wake up."

"Wait Lucius, we remember, we remember everything."

"Remember what?"

"Look at the portrait."

"Oh boy."

"Albus, what is it?"

"Just look Lucius."

Lucius looked at the portrait and got that similar pain that Usagi and Malfoy had before, but her recovered quicker. Usagi rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Everything, I remember it all."

"We all remember, we all remember."

"Come on, lets go to dinner."

__

Two days later.

Usagi, Hermoine, Ron and Harry were walking down to dinner, silently, no traces of sounds or speaking. When they finally made it, they took their seats, at the Gryffindor table. The students had all returned yesterday and the dinning hall was now crowded. The entire school finally filed in and took their seats, Dumbledore stood up and waved his arms to gain attention.

"Attention everyone, attention. Tonight is a special night because we have some new students who will be attending Hogwarts for the rest of the year. Five new fifth years and two seventh years. Minerva, the hat."

Professor McGonagall disappeared into the back room and came back out with the sorting hat, she was followed then by seven people.

"Aino, Minako." Usagi's head shot up, staring at the new girl. Hermoine looked at Usagi confused.

Quietly Usagi whispered, "Minna, my senshi."

"They're here."

Mina stepped up to the stool and sat down, her vision becoming black from the hat. _Ah, the Princess of Venus, nice to be talking to you. How's Artemis? Now I know exactly where I am putting you, but I wanted to chat for a while so_ "Gryffindor!"

Mina, walked over to the Gryffindor table and to a gaping Usagi. Usagi stumbled to stand and hugged Mina with all her might.

"Mina-chan!"

"Hime, we are all here. We will protect you."

"I remember."

"Remember what."

"D.M. is the E.P."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, E's younger B."

"This gets interesting."

"More than you can imagine."

"What?"

"Well, you see D.M is my B.F."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What about L.M?"

"He is happy."

"Good."

"Hino, Rei."

Rei stepped forward and the hat was placed on top of her head. _Hello, Princess of Mars. Phobos, Deimos are they all right. Are you still fire reading? Keep the Princess safe will you _"Gryffindor."

Rei walked over the Gryffindor and hugged Usagi as well, she sat down next to Hermoine, and waved to the on looking people.

"Mizuino, Ami."

Ami made her way to the stool and placed the hat on her head. _Hello Princess Ami, how are your studies? "_Gryffindor!"

And this continued on and on, all the senshi were sorted into Gryffindor, they all hugged Usagi and sat somewhere near her.

"One quick announcement before we eat, remember the ball is Friday."

"Guys there is an SWG and SSG meeting tonight."

__

Later that Night.

"It gives me great pleasure to announce the official meeting of the SWG and the SSG."

"The SSG?"

"Serenity's Senshi Guard."

"Our main priority for tonight, is the safety of the Princess during the ball, and also the safety of her scouts."

"Why us?"

"Voldemort might go after you to use you against Serenity."

Usagi gave her scouts a glum look and then sat down next to Malfoy, resting her head in his lap. Haruka noticed this a few minutes later.

"What are you doing?" Everyone directed their attention towards the two and Dumbledore and Lucius smiled.

"Why can't I cuddle with my own boyfriend?"

"BOYFRIEND!? I will tear you apart!"

"Ruka-chan calm down."

"I will not calm down, this is Hime we are talking about."

"We were like this in the past also."

"What?"

"Lucius and Dra-chan are from the Silver Millenium."

"What? How? Huh?"

"Remember Endymoin's younger brother?"

"Younger broth…oh boy?"

"Yep, you're looking at him."

"And what about Lucius?"

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"King Lucius"

All the scouts then bowed towards both their King and Prince.

"Enough, no need to bow."

"To go back to business, what is the plan for Friday?"

"We will all take turns dancing with you, you must not linger into darker areas and that applies to planets too."

"Interesting name you have for us."

"It works."

"Now, we will all get dates, but be careful if it someone outside this group."

And so the week went by and finally all of the SWG and SSG had dates. Malfoy had asked Usagi after the meeting, Fred asked Rei, George asked Mina, Percy asked Ami, Ginny asked Harry, Ron asked Hermoine, Haruka and Michelle were going together, Sirius asked Setsuna, Wood asked Hotaru and Bill asked Mako. Dumbledore was allowing for this ball to either wear dress robes or gowns for girls and dress robes or tuxedos for boys. In their rooms, the girls were rushing around trying to finish getting done. The boys were all waiting impatiently for their dates to finish. Finally the girls finished and began heading downstairs to their dates.

First Hermoine came down, her hair was magically straighten and placed in an intricet bun and braids, thanks to Usagi. She was wearing tight lilac dress robes, that showed off her developing figure. She walked over to Ron and the two held hands. Ron was blushing a color that was even redder than his hair.

The next person to emerge was Ginny, in dark emerald dress robes, she had let her hair down, the red waves contrasting her dress robes, she walked over to Harry. He barely reacted to her, only smiling briefly. 

By this time most of the Gryffindor house was in the common room, watching who all these people were waiting for. Ami and Rei were the next two to come down. Ami had on a halter blue silk dress and came down to her ankles, her hair was down with some glitter in it. Rei was wearing a strapless black dress that came down to the floor, the top was black and slowly the black faded into red at the bottom. They both walked to their smiling dates. 

Soon Mina, Mako and Hotaru emerged. Hotaru was wearing a deep purple dress that was sleeveless with crossed straps in the back. Her hair was partially pulled back and a braided. Mako was wearing a dark green dress, with pink stitched flowers. Mina had on a orange spagetti strap dress.

Next Michelle and Haruka came down, with their hands together. Haruka had on a deep blue tuxedo and Michelle had on a flowing aqua colored gown that sprawled around her ankles.

Finally Usagi walked down, and she made all the guys in the room stair. Her hair was up in the usual style, but she had crystal flowers placed around the balls of hair. She wore a strapless silver gown with a gold, black and white sash, the gown flowed to her ankles and there was a small train in the back. She wore small black high heels with small straps across her feet. Around her neck was the necklace that Dumbledore gave her for Christmas. The chain of the necklace was alternating circular diamonds and diamond shaped pearls, the pattern continued downwards, until it attached to a diamond crescent moon with a gold back. The chain with the diamonds and pearls was also gold. The necklace was elegant and sparkled in the light. The guys were still gaping when Usagi slowly descended that stairs. The group finally snapped out of his daze and left the common room, the only ones left were Hotaru, Wood and Usagi.

"He will attack tonight, I know it."

"We will protect you Hime."

"I know you will, but I am afraid everyone will discover tonight."

"They might, but we will prevent that from happening at all costs, now come on we are all ready late."

The three began walking out of the Gryffindor common room and down the halls, they soon met up with Malfoy, he was gaping at Usagi, she was about him. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black cape, the inside was silver. The two linked arms and prepared for the looks when they arrived at the ball. When the finally made it to the dinning hall, the two looked at each other and gave each other reasuring nods. They turned to the doors and walked in, it seemed as a silent switch was placed on the school, because turned to look the couple. The guys were literally drooling over Usagi and the girls were jealous, and everyone was shocked at the fact the two were a couple. The two headed over to a table in a lit area, where the other scouts and SWG members were sitting.

The ball was overall quiet for a while and then a slow song was played. Malfoy and Usagi made their way to the dance floor and began dancing together, uniting as one. Everyone else stopped dancing and form a circle around the couple. All of a sudden the lights went out and the room became pitch black, then there was a laugh, and evil laughter. Then an ear piercing scream.

"SERENITY!"

"HIME!"

"USA!"

"PRINCESS!"

That is, this longer chapter is a reward for the 100 reviews!! Thank you and continue to read and review!

*Silver Moon Goddess

**P.S. Thank you to my little messenger – Steph-chan a.k.a. Saturnpyroprincess, read her new story A Father's Love**


	11. Revealing

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor moon or Harry Potter, too bad for me.

Angel Tears

Revealing

__

Last Time

All of a sudden the lights went out and the room became pitch black, then there was a laugh, and evil laughter. Then an ear piercing scream.

"SERENITY!"

"HIME!"

"USA!"

"PRINCESS!"

__

This Time

When light came back into the room, the school was shocked to see Usagi in the arms of a figure in a black cape.

"Voldemort." Harry hissed. He was holding his head in pain, screaming, Dumbledore noticed him and ran over to him.

"Harry are you all right?"

"Voldemort, it's him. Save Usa." Harry collasped out of pain and fell into darkness.

"We have to do something!"

"I have an idea."

"Setsuna, no, don't!"

"I must."

"You'll revealed!"

"She'll die!"

Dumbledore backed away from an angry professor, as Setsuna began to glow a deep green.

"PLUTO…" The green started to become brighter, and a few began to look her way, "PLANET…" more students looked curiously at their glowing professor, "POWER…" by now, everyone stared at the shining form of their professor, "MAKE-UP!" Everyone watched, as dark green light surrounded, Setsuna and when the light died down, she was wearing a white fuku with a sailor colar, a black shirt, two maroon bows were attached at the front and back and she was holding the time staff.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" The purple sphere of energy hurled towards the cloaked figure, but before it could hit, they moved to the side and it hit Usagi.

"Ahhh!"

"Usa!"

"Pathetic! You fools actually believe you can defeat the Dark Lord? You're just hurting your little rabbit."

"Mercury…"

"Mars…"

"Venus…"

"Jupiter…"

"Neptune…"

"Uranus…"

"Saturn…"

"CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

The entire school watched as their new student and classmates became the legendary sailor scouts.

"Ha, the loser scouts have arrived!"

"Mamoru!"

"Hello brother."

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Neptune Deep Sumerge!"

"Uranus Space Sword Blaster!"

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

All the scouts directed their attacks at Mamoru, but before they could notice, he had grabbed Malfoy and the attacks hit him.

"Dra-chan!"

"Usa-chan!"

"So blondie's your boyfriend." Usagi looked up just in time to see him smirk. "Endymoin, get rid of him."

"No, no, No NO!" Light surrounded Usagi and she glowed a bright silver, soon the light became too intense and Voldemort dropped her, she began to fall but stopped, mid-air. She floated in the middle of the room, held up by two translucent wings. She had transformed into her Princess form and the entire room bowed before her.

"Voldemort!" Serenity yelled at the top of her lungs and a bright silver beam erupted from her body and collided with Endymoin, unaffected Draco. Endymoin disappeared, dissintergrating to the floor bellow. Serenity turned her attention towards Voldemort. "Voldemort, you have seen what I can do, now prepare to die." Serenity took out her crystal and held it above her head.

"Serenity, no, not the crystal!"

"I'll be fine."

"No, don't!"

"Usa, don't."

"Draco, my dragon, I'll be fine, just fine."

"So you are going to use your pathetic little crystal against me? Your mother tried that, and look where she is now."

"That's it! You have killed countless people, ruthlessly. My mother, my father, James and Lily, too many more to list. You killed them and felt nothing, NOTHING! Not only will you die, but you will sent to the depths of hell, to live in a barren waste land, your soul will never be able to rest, you will never be able to truly died, you will forever live just at the brink of death, to be forever tortued. For what you have done in life is too dispictable to even be given a comforting sentence of death. No death is too far a comforting and easy way to pay for what you've done in life. No prepare to say hello to the underworld! MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" The silver light rushed towards Voldemort and a scream escaped his lips, Serenity collasped to the floor and became Usagi again. 

All the scouts rushed over to the weak Usagi and Draco picked her up, placing her in his lap.

"Is he gone?" She weakly asked.

"Yes, he is gone..." But before Draco could finish his statement, the group heard an erie laughter, a cold dark evil laughter.

"So you really thought you could get rid of the Dark Lord that easily?"

That's it! For at least this chapter. Please read and review and read my new story **The Purpose of Life**. Thankies!!

*Silver Moon Goddess


	12. Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

****

* Author's Note: Just to tell you and not to spoil anything, this story will be over in a few chapters the voting will start now whether or not I should write a sequel and I am open to many ideas, because I am unsure what I should do.

****

Angel Tears

Tears

_Last Time:_

"Is he gone?" She weakly asked.

"Yes, he is gone..." But before Draco could finish his statement, the group heard an erie laughter, a cold dark evil laughter.

"So you really thought you could get rid of the Dark Lord that easily?"

This Time:

"How is it possible?"

"Poor little Malfoy doesn't know what to do? You really a little moon blast would kill me?"

"Voldemort, you will die."

"Is that a threat? I don't like threats. I'll show you have I react to threats."

With out warning Voldemort sent blasts to all the senshi and a force field he created consumed Usagi.

"AWW!" The screams of all the senshi were heard through the room and the students cringed at the sound. No one noticed the barrier surrounding Usagi. The force field conflicted pain on her when she touched it and it was slowly constricting around her, causing her to cry out in pain. The scouts looked over to their princess, terror in their eyes, she was being killed.

"Serenity!"

"Usa, my koi!"

Before the scouts could help rescue Usagi from uncertain doom, they were enclosed in a similar force field, but the force field didn't close in on them. They helplessly watch Usagi as she screamed out in terror, soon the force field around her turned red and they wondered what Voldemort was doing, and then they figured it out. He was draining her energy and power straight from her. Soon Usagi went limb at the bottom of her enclosure.

"No, no, no, it can't be, no not Usa not Usa. Usa, usa, USA!" Malfoy screamed out, pain and rage ran through his veins, his breathing became heavy and he almost collasped.

"We have to do something, she'll die."

"Yes we have to do something, we…we have to…to kill him…we have to kill Voldemort."

"Draco-sama?"

Hotaru looked over at Malfoy, he was glowing silver and his slowly rose and sunk, his breathing still heavy. Quickly he got up and rain to the edge of the force field and banged on the barrier, electricity pulsated through his veins. He continued to bang, and bang and he finally collasped to the floor.

"I can't give up now I need her I need Usagi. DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Malfoy used the last bit of his energy to bang one last time on the barrier separating him and his love. Finally he broke through, this cause Voldemort to become slightly shocked, Malfoy ran out of the enclosed area and over to Usagi. The barrier around her had been dropped and she lay limp on the ground.

"Just because you got out of the force field doesn't mean you can save your little bunny, no I took all her power and energy, I wouldn't be surprised if she is all ready dead."

Malfoy ran over to Usagi and sat down next to her and looked over her, she was so pale and limp. Malfoy placed her head in his lap and stared at her.

"You can't leave me Usa, you can't. I need you, I really do. You changed my life, you showed me that it was okay to show love to another and I show my love to you. I want you to be here to share that love in return. Usagi, Serenity, you are my koi, my bunny, my angel, my everything, I only need you. I love you."

Harry regain a bit of consiousness to hear what Malfoy said, '_My everything, I only need you. I love you.'_ "Now I'll never be able to have her. He loves her and she will love him back. She looks and me as family and she will never see me as anything else." Harry whispered and then fell back into darkness.

__

I just want to tell you all the things you are   
And all the things you mean to me   
You've been with me forever   
Through the changes in my life   
Through all the tears and laughter   


Malfoy continued to stare at Usagi in disabelief, slowly he opened up and allowed a small tear to fall. It landed upon Usagi's face and rolled down her cheek.

__

  
When I find myself believing there's no place to go   
When I feel the loneliness inside my heart   


"No one thought I had a heart, I even believed that, but no, you didn't, you saw past the shields I had put up and you showed me how to lower them. I will never forget that, ever."

You're the answer to my prayers   
And you're with me everywhere   
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight   
Give me shelter from the rain   
You breathe life in me again   
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight

"You can't die, I need you and only you, my bunny, my angel, my everything, I need nothing but you, you can't leave me."

  
_Life is just a moment   
We're blowing in the wind   
We're trying to find a friend   
And only time can tell us   
If win or if we lose   
And who will stand beside us_

"You will not die in vain, I will get the revenge Voldemort deserves, he will feel the pain that I am feeling now."

__

  
When there's darkness all around me   
You're the light I see   
When I need someone to ease my troubled mind   


"You are the purest person I have ever known, and such purity should not be defeated by such darkness."

__

You're all I need tonight   
All I need tonight   
All I need tonight   
You're my angel   
  
You're the answer to my prayers   
And you're with me everywhere   
You're my angel, miracle, you're all I need tonight   
Give me shelter from the rain   
You breathe life in me again   
You're my angel, my miracle, you're all I need to know, tonight

"You are all I need Usagi and I can't let you leave me, I won't let you leave me! Usagi! I LOVE YOU!"

Malfoy watched the tear he shed glow and become brighter and brighter, it grew in size and finally stopped growing till it was the size of the silver crystal. Slowly the silver became gold and the light became a solid crystal.

"The Golden Crystal!"

The golden crystal reacted with the silver crystal and the silver crystal floated into the air, gold and silver light consumed Usagi. Slowly her energy and power returned and she stood up unsteadily. Malfoy quickly grabbed her to give her support. The two looked at each other staring long and hard.

"I love you too."

"You heard?"

"No, I felt it."

The two quickly kiss, passion visible in the kiss, but the kiss was short, the two remember their mission. The broke apart but before they did they were surrounded by light and when the light died down, Usagi was in her princess form and Malfoy was in his prince form. He looked exactly like Endymoin, but his armor was accented with gold and mostly silver. They glanced at each other again, their eyes met and they nodded their heads.

In front of Usagi appeared the Silver crystal and in front of Draco appeared the Golden crystal. The two began to glow and in unison they spoke,

"Voldemort, for all that you have done and plan to do you will pay. With the combined powers of the silver and golden crystals we will defeat you. We will show you no mercy and you will feel total pain. You will die a slow, painful death. You will burn in hell, were you should be!"

"Silver…"

"Golden…"

"Moon…"

"Star…"

"POWER!" The combined blast hurled its way towards Voldemort, he counter acted with his own attack and the blast were equal.

"We have to help!"

"Mercury…"

"Venus…"

"Mars…"

"Jupiter…"

"Saturn…"

"Uranus…"

"Neptune…"

"Pluto…"

"PLANET POWER!" Blasts of light blue, orange, red, green, purple, dark blue, teal and black hurled its way towards Voldemort and combined with the attack all ready against him. The group held their power and gave in more slowly.

"This isn't working."

"I know what I can do."

"No Usa, you can't you can't you'll die."

"I must do what I have to do. There is no other way. I'll be fine. I love you all."

Serenity started glowing brighter and slowly from her feet up the silver started going away, through her arms and into the blast. She was using her energy to boost the blast, her pure life energy was no fuling the attack against Voldemort. Volemort gradually weakened and he screamed out in pain as the attack hit him, he disintegrated after being hit. But no one was celebrating, they all ran to their fallen leader. 

"Usagi!"

"Usa, please wake up, please." Tears flew down the faces of all their. The students who were still in the room were crying and all the professors were to. All the members of the SWG ran over to the princess they grew to love. 

"We love you Serenity, we all do."

"We need you."

"You can't leave us."

"Don't die."

"I want to grow old with you."

"Please, please stay with us!"

The group sadly watched Usagi's chest slowly rise and then lower and it did not raise again.

"NO, NO, NO!"

"I can save her."

Everyone's head snapped up and turned their attention to where the voice was coming from. There stood a young woman with long pink hair, done up in odangos. She wore a silver and black gown. 

"RINI!?"

That's it for the chapter!! The story almost done, sorry.

Thankies, please read and review and don't forget to do the same for my other stories. 

****

You know what would make me very happy, if I could get 200 reviews when I finish the story. That would be a big thing for me so could everyone please please please please please review!!

*Silver Moon Goddess


	13. A Prospect of A New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own either sailor moon or harry potter.

Angel Tears

A Prospect of A New Life

__

Last Time:

The group sadly watched Usagi's chest slowly rise and then lower and it did not raise again.

"NO, NO, NO!"

"I can save her."

Everyone's head snapped up and turned their attention to where the voice was coming from. There stood a young woman with long pink hair, done up in odangos. She wore a silver and black gown. 

"RINI!?"

__

This Time:

"How can it be you?"'

"I am here to help Usagi, but I am not Rini nor Chibi-usa or any name you would have had for me. I am the soul of the daughter that would have been Usagi's, but I have been lost, when Usagi passed on. I am here to save her and change the fates so that I will be born. In this form, a form I will reach when and if I ever become sixteen again. Not only am I the princess of the moon and earth, but I am also the princess of the stars. My mother ruled over the Cosmos, but I rule over the stars. When I accepted this position, I was given the cerulean crystal, this crystal is not as powerful as the silver crystal, but under certain instances, its power can rival that of the silver crystal. I am here to give the crystal to Usagi, the power will awaken her and her life will be saved, she will also have an increase in power."

"What'll happen to you?"

"I will die, my soul will finally be able to rest and if everything works out, I will be able to born again to Usagi. It is my time to leave, she will be dead too long if I wait any longer." The girl glowed a faint irredescent pink and then the light formed into a crystal, the crystal floated above Usagi and slowly sunk down into her body, color returned to her face and she gasped for air. The scouts looked to thank the girl, but she was all ready gone, dissapearing into the wind. 

"Usa, Usa are you all right?"

"Fine, but how?"

"Long story, maybe another time."

"Draco?"

"Yes, Usa."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Usa."

Slowly everyone stood and Malfoy helped Usagi get to her feet. At first she wasn't steady, but she regained her strength. Seeing that the danger had passed, the students crept back into the dinning hall. Seeing the scouts and Usagi, they all got down on one knee and bowed.

"Everyone please stand, there is no need to bow to me. Dumbledore, I must perform a spell to rid the school of the events this year. I must leave. I have others duties to attend to now. Now that I am the holder of the cerulean crystal, I must fulfill my job of guarding the stars and the cosmos. I must rid everyone's memory of my existance. It has to be this way, it will be easier when I leave."

"No Usa. You cant. I love you."

"I am sorry Draco, but it must be this way, maybe one day I will return and we can be together again."

"Serenity, what about us?"

"I must rid you of your memories also, everyone except Pluto and Saturn. You will all continue going to school here and you will graduate and start a family of your own."

"Princess, I don't want a family, I want to stay with you."

"You can't."

"Princess I am sorry."

"Dumbledore you have no need to be sorry."

"I was not here when you needed me, none of us were."

"And if you were here, you could have gotten yourself killed. Now I must go."

Usagi walked to all the members of the S.W.G. giving hug and kisses to each one. They would converse shortly and then Usagi would leave, she headed to the scouts. They all hugged her and most of them began crying. Finally she stood in front of Draco. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Come back to me Usagi, come back to me."

"I will try, I will Draco, I will."

"Even though I might not remember you, please, please remember me."

"I could never forget you Draco. I love you."

"I love you too."

The to shared a passionate kiss and then parted. Usagi backed away and held her wand into the air. "I will miss you all. Moon Memory Dissolve (I know pathetic, it's the first thing I thought of)." Usagi's wand glowed faintly and light spread throughout the room. Everyone was stripped of their memories of this year. No one knew of Usagi Tsukino and that's exactually how Usagi wanted it. She disappeared before anyone saw her.

Usagi teleported herself to the Time Gates where Saturn and Pluto were awaiting her arrival. Once there, Usagi broke into tears. Saturn bent down to cradle the crying moon princess.

"It was the only way."

"I know, but I will miss everyone. And I might never see them again."

"There is still a slim chance you'll see them again in the future."

"I guess your right. I am going to go to my post now."

"Good luck Serenity."

"Thank you Pluto, Saturn."

Usagi disappeared from the time gates and Pluto glanced over at Saturn.

"If only she knew what was in store for her in the future."

"Hime, you'll be happy again real soon. You will go back where you belong and stay there this time."

****

THAT'S IT!!  


I AM DONE!!

Do I hear sequel?

Yes, I do. 

I Plan on doing a sequel and I will start it A.S.A.P!!

Everyone please read this story, the sequel and my other stories and REVIEW!! The more you review for this story the quicker I start the sequel!

*Silver Moon Goddess


End file.
